


Inertia- A Sanders Sides Fan Fiction

by Ericthometer



Series: Sanders Sides- Human AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericthometer/pseuds/Ericthometer
Summary: Dr. Logan Sanders is university researcher living with his significant other, Patton, in Gainesville, Florida. Virgil and Roman, two of his best friends, go on with their lives in Manhattan.Without him.A Sanders Sides Fan Fiction about accepting change.(A sequel to a previous work of mine: "Enough- A Sanders Sides Fan Fiction.")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Please point out any grammatical errors in the comments or bookmarks.  
> *As always, comments, kudos, hits, and bookmarks are appreciated!

Dr. Logan Sanders sat in his office chair, frantically striking the keys on his laptop. His face glowed blue from the light of the screen, his work a reflection in his glasses. His eyes darted from screen to keyboard, spell-checking every word he typed, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration.  
His phone vibrated.  
Logan kept his eyes locked on the laptop, finishing the sentence he was on and making a quick note in chickenscratch in the margins of a loose paper on his workdesk. He picked up his phone and glanced at the text.  
"Hey." It was Patton. "Are you staying late today?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow and checked the time in the corner of the screen.  
What? He re-checked the time on his laptop.  
"Finishing up some work. I'll be home soon. (Sorry.)"  
Logan set his phone down and turned back to the screen, typing out the next few lines as his eyes darted back-and-forth between his laptop and his notes.  


...

He walked out from the University's main entrance into the cool evening air, looking up at the first couple of stars in the sky. An airplane flew silently by and disappeared behind a gray cloud. Logan breathed out through his nose, raking his hand through his hair as he walked to the bus stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan took his keychain out of his pocket, jiggling his house key into the front door lock and opening it with a *click.* He went inside and closed the door, unzipping his jacket and hanging it on a coat rack.  
"Logan?" Asked a voice from the kitchen. Patton walked into the living room, adjusting his glasses.  
"Hey, Lo." He said quietly. Logan took off his shoes and put them by the door.  
"Hi, Pat. I'm sorry I was late again; I was working on my thesis and lost track of time..." Patton took his hand.  
"It's okay- you're not that late anyway. I made dinner just a little while ago, if you're hungry."  
Logan looked in the direction of the kitchen. The smell of pasta and tomato sauce wafted in the air.  
"Thank you. I guess I am a little peckish. If you'll have me..." Patton smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Of course. I'll make us some plates." He walked back toward the kitchen.  
"Spaghetti?" Logan guessed, loosening his tie.  
"Yep. I think I got the cumin just right this time." Patton called.  
"You get it right every time."  
He could hear Patton giggle to himself at that.  
"Pish-posh! Go get ready, I'll be done in a minute." Logan climbed the stairs, stopping by the home office and setting his laptop bag on the desk. He went into his room and changed into some casual wear, putting his dress shirt and slacks in the hamper as he left. Logan walked down the stairs and into the dining room.  
The dining table was about medium-sized, fitting about four people, maybe six if they had more chairs. Patton had already set out two handmade placemats, and lit a small candelabrum in the center. Logan half-smirked- it was a nice gesture, though he wasn't much of a romantic. He placed a hand on the crest rail of his chair.  
"Here we are." Said Patton, carefully holding two bowls in his hands as he walked in. He set the bowls down on the placemats and procured some silverware and napkins from the kitchen, followed by a couple of soda cans.  
Logan stepped behind Patton's chair as he set out the utensils, pulling it out from under the table.  
"Thank you." He nodded as he took his seat. Logan stepped back to his own chair and sat as well, folding the napkin and placing it in his lap.  
"How was work today?" Patton asked as he twisted some spaghetti onto his fork.  
"It was fine." Logan said, opening his can. "Nothing really out-of-the-ordinary, the guys in research say we don't have enough volunteers to do the study, but the University probably won't take our funding away. Yet, at least." Patton nodded thoughtfully, putting the fork in his mouth. "So that's good news, I guess. But besides that it's just the usual professor gossip and the like."  
"I see."  
There was a short awkward silence, permeated by the sound of clinking silverware.  
"...How was your day?" Logan asked. Patton looked up and smiled.  
"Oh, it was good. Only a few new patients came in today, and there wasn't anything too serious. Normal day." He sipped his drink. "I called Dr. Picani earlier."  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "Picani?"  
"Yeah. I figured since he'd helped you on your dissertation he might be able to provide some insight on your current paper." Patton looked up at him expectantly.  
Logan tapped his chin, thinking. "What did he say?"  
"He said he'd love to- if you're okay with it."  
The corners of his mouth upturned slightly. "Yeah, that's fine."


	3. Chapter 3

Logan finished up the dishes, loading up the dishwasher and flicking the power switch. He washed his hands as the first rinse cycle started, picking up a handtowel and drying them as he turned the kitchen light off. Logan walked up the stairs, turning to enter his room before Patton stopped him.  
"Hey, Lo?" He asked as he stepped out into the hallway.  
Logan leaned on the doorframe, pushing up his glasses. "Hmm?"  
"I was wondering if we could sleep in your bed tonight." He blushed. "Umm, I suppose, if you would like to. Is there something, uh, wrong with your bed?"  
Patton shook his head, rubbing his arm. "No, no. It just gets cold in there sometimes." Logan felt his cheeks get slightly warmer.  
"Well, alright. Just give me a second to make my bed and I'll be right out."  


...

Patton set his glasses on the nightstand, wiping his face with his hand as he laid down. Logan turned on his side, holding himself up with his arm as he fluffed up his pillow before lying down next to Patton again. He turned off the lamp on his nightstand, the room dark except for a few dim rays of moonlight casting onto the bed.  
Patton sighed contentedly. "I spoke to Virgil and Roman over the phone, too. I forgot to mention it earlier."  
Logan remained silent, meeting his eyes and arching an eyebrow.  
"Roman's been cast in his first major production. I'm proud of him." Patton said fondly. He adjusted the covers. "I heard Virgil was fired from his UBER job. He's alright, though- apparently there's an opening at that pet shop we went to. They're also officially moved in together, so he won't have to worry about rent or bills or anything like that."  
Logan spoke up after a moment or two passed. "Hope it works out for them." He scolded himself internally; he never knew what to say to these types of things. Patton yawned, and Logan tapped his arm.  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm sorry I've been coming home late recently." He said quietly. There was a pause.  
"It's fine." Patton scratched the back of his head. "I know your work keeps you. Really, it's not a big deal."  
Logan breathed out his nose. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
"I should hope so."  
The corner of his mouth twitched. "I wear your friendship bracelet every day to work. I keep it under my sleeve, but I still wear it."  
Patton looked at him for a while, studying his face. He leaned in and kissed Logan quickly, turning to sleep on his side.  
"Goodnight." Patton whispered as he closed his eyes. Logan blinked a couple of times before pulling up the covers.  
"Goodnight." He whispered back, closing his eyes as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke at the feeling of something touching his face. He opened his eyes, squinting. Patton was standing over him, caressing his cheek and softly rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone.  
"Morning." Logan whispered, blinking to adjust to the light and stretching his arms.  
"Morning." Patton responded, retracting his hand. He smiled. "I'm making breakfast. Come on down when you're ready." Logan sat up and put on his glasses, running his fingers through his mussed hair.  
"You sure you don't want me to make it? You can sleep in."  
Patton chortled. "No, no. Go on and get ready." With that he left the room, his footsteps echoing down the stairs.  
Logan stretched again and yawned, getting up. He went to the closet, picking out the day's clothes and setting them on the bed. He picked them all up and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower and freshening up.  


...

Patton poured some batter into a pan, a sizzling sound enveloping the kitchen as it bubbled. The smell of coffee and butter spread around the house as he cooked back-and-forth. He didn't have as much time as he wanted to make breakfast, but he cooked as long as he was able. The ambient rushing of water from the upstairs bathroom stopped as Patton got out the plates. He set the table as he heard Logan coming out of the bathroom, opening the dining room curtains and setting out the silverware.  
"Pancakes?" Logan asked as he entered the kitchen, propping his arm on the countertop.  
"Yeah. And coffee." Patton said, finishing up. He took both plates in his hands and walked them to the dining room, Logan in tow.  
"It smells really good." Logan observed as he sat down. Patton flashed a small grin. "Thanks. Now you only have-" He checked the time on his phone. "My goodness, about an hour until you have to head out, so eat up and then we can pick out our movie for tonight."  
Logan lacerated into his pancakes with his fork, spearing a couple of cut-out triangles. "Tonight? Isn't it Thursday?" Patton shook his head.  
"Friday."  
"Oh." He muttered to himself, taking a sip of his coffee.  
"This might take a while to eat, so how's about we choose a movie right now?"  
Patton tapped his chin as he ate. "I was thinking one of those black-and-white horror movies, the cheesy ones I mean." Logan smirked.  
"That works. Sci-Fi next week, though." He pushed up his glasses.  
"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

Logan disembarked from the bus, his hand gliding down the handrail as he stepped off onto the sidewalk. His dress shoes clicked against the pavement as he walked, his laptop bag tapping against his waist and satchel strap rubbing his shoulder. Logan entered the University, weaving through and in-between groups of students and waving hello to professors in passing as he made his way to his office.  


...

He tapped away at his keyboard, typing out sentences one-after-the-other and drumming his fingers against his desk, thinking. Sheets of paper were strewn about, each marked with long lines of scrawling notes in ink pen. Logan picked up a sheet and skimmed over it, squinting and pushing his glasses up his nose as he read. He set it down and typed again furiously, glancing over at the same paper again and leaning over to read another, picking up the pen and circling an already printed phrase. Logan repeated this again and over again for a long while with little to no variation- the clicks of stuck keys and scratches of pen marks constant until well near his lunch break.  
An alarm on his phone buzzed, signaling the beginning of his break. He had missed the starting minutes of it the last few days and resolved promptly to create an alarm; much more efficient than checking the time every half-second, by far. Logan turned off the alarm and closed the laptop, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.  
Where to for lunch?  
He weighed the options in his head- the cafeteria food wasn't exactly fine dining, especially compared to Patton's cooking. (That wasn't gourmet either, really, but at least it was made with heart.) Logan considered skipping lunch for a moment, to which his stomach growled hollowly in protest. He pushed himself up out if his chair and stretched his legs, grabbing his phone. Logan started off toward the door, his phone vibrating in his pocket as he grabbed the handle. He took it out and glanced at the caller.  
Dr. Picani.  
Logan swiped the answer button and held the phone up to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Logan!" Said a familiar cartoony voice. He half-smiled to himself at the sound of his voice. "Are you busy?"  
"Hello again, Dr. Picani." Logan returned to his desk, sitting back down. "And no, I'm on my lunch break."  
"Why, swell! Listen, I was talking to Patton the other day and he mentioned you were working on a new paper, is that correct?"  
"Yessir."  
"How exciting! What's your thesis, if I might ask?" Logan opened up his laptop again.  
"Well it's in the works, but it's basically examining the effects of socioeconomic status on behavior and interpersonal relationships." There was a pause on the other end.  
"By-my-stars! Would you at all mind if I were able to provide some input? Patton told me all about the research you've been doing and I find it quite interesting, I must say."  
He picked up his pen and tapped the desk a couple of times with it. "Are you sure it wouldn't be an inconvenience?"  
"Oh, of course not!" Dr. Picani took a breath, lowering his voice. "It's up to you, really."  
Logan mulled it over. "I suppose that would be, erm, acceptable."  
"Excellent! I look forward to working with you again."  
"I do too. Sorry to cut it short, but I should be going now."  
"Yes, alright. Oh, Logan, before you go..."  
"Hmm?"  
"You don't have to keep calling me Dr. Picani; Emile is fine. Have a good day."


	6. Chapter 6

Logan looked around the bus on his way home. He glanced at the people in their seats- the usual type of people you would expect on a bus. Which is to say it was a rather heterogenous group, all things considered. Randos, if you will. They were all looking down at their phones- that was a type of thing Logan had always noticed, patterns like that- staring, eyes near glossed-over as they read their feeds on social media or what have you and tapped at their screens, fingernails clicking if they were long enough, and the screens of their devices reflecting in their eyes. You could probably even see the reflection scrolling or something if you watched long enough, but after a while it'd seem creepy. They probably wouldn't notice, though.  
He waited for the bus to get to the next stop for a few minutes longer than any human being should be forced to wait, and got off, walking home. He looked around. The evening was nice. Logan leaned in his seat and took a breath, looking for the first stars in the sky. There they were, like little pinpricks in a tented blanket. The sun was in that odd sort of halfway position between up and down, balancing on the horizon. The grass on people's lawns were patchy green-and-yellow, it being fall and so forth. If the blades were long enough, the tips looked maroon-ish in the fading sunlight. The trees were kind of like grass in that regard, red-and-yellow-and-orange-and-brown-and-green in strokes and dashes and clusters of the swipes of a paintbrush.

...

Logan jostled his keys in the front door, opening it. He stepped in quietly, brushing his hand through his hair.  
"Hi, Logan!"  
"Hi, Patton." He felt Patton's arms wrap around him as he closed the door.  
"I have some wonderful news to tell you, don't let me forget." Patton detached and walked toward the kitchen, patting Logan's cheek.  
"Don't forget." He teased as he shimmied his tie down his chest.  
"Later!" Patton scoffed, turning on his heel. "I'm gonna make dinner."  
"You know what?"  
"Hmm?" He stopped.  
"You've been making dinner almost every night now. I think it's my turn, wouldn't you say?"  
Logan looked at him expectantly. Patton smiled. "It's a nice gesture, and thank you, but I think I'll take care of dinner."  
"Are you sure?"  
"May I be honest with ya, Lo?" Logan nodded.  
"You're not exactly Chef Gusteau, if you know what I'm saying."  
He rolled his eyes. "I follow the cookbook's directions to-the-letter, Pat."  
"Maybe the book was printed wrong, then?" Logan smirked and hugged Patton back.  
"This is new." He giggled. "Now go get ready- it's movie night."


	7. Chapter 7

Logan propped up two TV dinner tables in front of the couch, prying the legs apart and running his hands pensively over the smooth wood. He snapped his head up and walked to the kitchen, quickly picking up his and Patton's placements off the dinner table and walking back to the living room. Logan set them down on the trays, straightening them out; he wasn't inept at doing things for other people, boy, he could attest to that, but he hoped Patton would appreciate it. That was something he liked about him- he noticed the little things, even if he didn't point it out it out in conversation.  
"We all set up?" Patton called out from the upstairs hallway. He pored over a box of VHS tapes in front of the hall closet, leaning close and adjusting his glasses as he read the labels.  
"Yeah, think so." Logan called back. "I'll get the plates ready, okay?"  
"That's good. We don't have as many horror movies as I thought- should we go with Young Frankenstein or one of the Dracula coms?"  
He thought for a second, tapping his foot. "Young Frankenstein."  
"Perfect." Patton snatched the VHS and nudged the box back into the closet with his foot, closing the door and excitedly careened down the stairs. Logan extradited two plates of turkey sandwiches from the kitchen and set them on the dinner tray placemats as Patton came down and started to fiddle with the DVR.

...

The house was dark- all lights off except for a wide stream of gray light like an anti-shadow leaving the living room awash. The TV dinner trays were pushed out a ways away in front of the couch, the plates empty save for a few stray breadcrumbs. A blanket hung slightly over the couch cushions, draped over Patton as he curled up in a fetal position, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Logan sat upright but reclined, his hand resting on the arm of the couch. He felt Patton do a little stretch next to him, and heard a soft yawn.  
"You tired?" Logan asked, nudging him gently with his elbow.  
Patton twisted his head and looked up at Logan. "Sorry, I guess a little bit. I'll stay up though- the movie's almost over anyway."  
"It's probably the tryptophan; it's one of the base components of brain chemicals that make you tired."  
He nodded his head. "Really?"  
Patton knew this already of course, being a sort of part-time nurse at a psychiatric hospital, he picked up quite a few facts about brain chemicals. It was useful to be on par with a research psychologist sometimes, but Logan liked explaining things like that in long-winded monologues. It was a funny quirk that culminated during his college days- cute on good days. It was a good day.  
"Yeah. Turkey contains quite a bit of tryptophan, so that's why people tend to be tired after eating it." "Huh." Patton noted curiously.  
Logan was about to launch into a lecture about brain chemistry, but a funny part of the movie stopped him and he decided to drop it as they laughed.

...

The movie ended. Logan got up and stretched, making his way to the TV set. Patton got up as well, folding up his blanket and setting it on the couch as he stretched, popping his back.  
"You can go ahead and go to bed if you want." Logan said as he dealed with the VCR. "I'll take care of the dishes and, ah..." He gestured to the VHS in his hand. "...tapes and whatnot."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay." Patton wiped at his glasses with his sleeve. "You can pop on over if you want, when you're done."  
"Will your room be cold tonight?" Logan asked coyly.  
"Maybe only a little chilly. Company would still be nice, though." He grinned and went up the stairs to his room. Logan smirked and set about tidying up.

...

"You made it." Patton murmured sleepily. It was only about fifteen minutes since he got in bed and already his hair was mussed against his pillow. Logan wouldn't admit it, but he looked really cute all curled up in those blankets.  
"I made it." He responded. Logan set his glasses on the bedside chest-of-drawers and pulled up the covers, fluffing up his pillow before laying down. Patton curled his arm around his boyfriend's upper torso like a sash. "What was that 'wonderful news' you mentioned earlier?"  
"Hmm?" Logan wiped his face.  
"The 'wonderful news?' You told me to not let you forget."  
Patton furrowed his eyebrows for a moment and suddenly shot up, wide-eyed. "Oh! Oh, of course!"  
Logan staggered a little, taken aback. "Wha-?"  
"Roman and Virgil called me earlier this week and we had a, uh, what would you say? A correspondence, that's it. Yeah, okay, anyway, they got a couple of plane tickets and are flying out here for the weekend! I invited them to stay at our house while they tour Florida- they'll be here sometime late tomorrow morning!"


	8. Chapter 8

Logan held up one of the blinds with his finger, peering out the window. He tapped his foot a couple of times, glancing out of the corner of his eye for any sign of a vehicle matching the UBER's description. Logan didn't imagine Virgil would appreciate having to ride in one, considering his being "let go" by the company for his low star rating. He pursed his lips and retreated from the window, checking the time on his phone.  
"When did they say they'd show up, again?" Patton looked at him from the couch, turning his head from watching the TV.  
"They'll be here any minute, Lo, don't worry. Come sit- peeking out the window won't make 'em get here faster."  
Logan pocketed his phone and joined Patton on the couch, half-watching the news.  
"Anything interesting on?" Patton shook his head no. They sat there and watched for another minute before flipping through the channels, settling on one of those "oldies" ones filled to the brim with mid-to-late twentieth century "I Love Lucy" sort of daytime comedy. He turned back to his boyfriend, looking over him for a while as he watched the programme. Logan noticed and met his eyes. "Something wrong?"  
Patton smiled and gently took his arm. "No, nothing's wrong." Logan raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Do you remember our first date?"  
He blinked. "Yeah?"  
"You remember what I said?"  
Logan smirked, a nostalgic look in his eyes. "You said 'I was the most brilliant man you've ever met.'" He chuckled quietly "Then I said 'No, you are.'"  
Patton giggled a little to himself too.  
"Why do you ask?"  
There was a far-away look in his eyes for a second, but it was quickly replaced by its usual happy glimmer.  
"I was just thinking about it earlier."  
"Oh. Alright." Logan gave an awkward half-smile, his dimples showing.  
Patton kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." He said quietly.  
"I love you too."  
They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

...

Patton practically jumped off the couch as he scrambled to the door, grasping the knob and staring through the peephole. He turned around with a gung-ho flourish and bounced a couple of times on the balls of his feet. "They're here!"  
Logan stood as Patton opened the door. There they were, Roman and Virgil, standing in front of the doorway. An infinitesimal moment of silence passed between the four of them, palpable and fluttering in the men's chests. Patton and Roman tackled each other in a bear hug, each gripping the other tightly. Virgil leaned a little bit out of the way and made a two-fingered salute at Logan, who responded with a keen nod. Patton pulled away and took a step back.  
"Come in, Come in!" He said ecstatically, opening the doorframe.  
"Thank you." Roman said smiling, picking up the luggage he set on the ground when he was enveloped in the hug.  
"My gosh, it's been such a long time, huh?"  
Virgil trailed behind, hauling his share of the cargo.  
Logan offered to take their bags and carried them up to Patton's room- the unofficial guest room, they decided the day before.  
"Too long!" Patton exclaimed. Virgil thanked Logan quietly and joined the conversation.  
"It really has. It's nice to see you again, Patton." He smiled.  
"You can still call me Pat, silly, we talked about this last year. And it's nice to see you too." Patton jabbed him jokingly with his elbow.  
"Hah, alright, Pat."  
"So how's Gainesville been since I've left, hmm?" Roman spoke up. "Anything going on in the lives of Logan and Patton?"  
Patton giggled. "Logan's working on a new paper, but other than that it's the same-old stuff. How about you guys?"  
"Other than what I spoke to you last time on the phone, nothing much. We just happened to find ourselves in Florida at the moment."  
"Speaking of which..." Logan said as he came down the stairs. "Is it really your ambition to tour the entire state of Florida within a weekend's time?"  
"Oh, no, no." Virgil responded. "Really we're just here to visit you guys, to be honest, but we're thinking of hitting up Disney World, if you guys have ever heard of it?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with "Enough," I will not be detailing the group's tour. I might consider writing it as a separate work if requested.

Logan flopped down on the couch. It was late- too darn late for anyone with a normal metabolism- and spending nearly the entire day at Walt Disney World with hardcore Disney fanatics really took it out of him. And to think people called him a nerd. He rotated upward and lifted his head onto the arm of the couch. Logan was too tired to sleep. Maybe not even tired- he couldn't really grasp the feeling. Regardless, he laid on the couch, unmoving and eyes wide open, watching the ceiling. They got back around half an hour ago- the others already retiring to the guest room and Patton in bed upstairs. Logan sighed. His eyes felt a little wet. Weird. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Hey, Logan?" Logan tilted his eyes to the direction of the voice. Virgil stood at the foot of the stairs.  
"Oh, hey. You're up."  
"Uh, yeah." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "I, uh, couldn't sleep. I noticed you were awake." There was a quiet pause. "Was thinking maybe we could talk for a little bit?"  
Logan arched an eyebrow. "I suppose." He sat up to allow Virgil space on the couch.  
"Do you have any particular topics you would like to discuss?"  
Virgil scratched his jaw as he sat down, trying to formulate what to say. He sighed nervously.  
"I guess it's more of a, um, of a question, really. Are you, err, are you, you know, 'okay?'" Logan stared at him for a second, puzzled.  
"Yes, I would like to think so." Virgil tilted his head.  
"Are you sure-?"  
"What, pray tell, is the reason for your asking?" Logan interrupted. Virgil raked a hand through his hair, ruffling the purple streak in front.  
"Look, I'm not a psychologist or psychiatrist or whatever you and Patton are-"  
"I have a degree in psychology, but I'm a researcher, not-"  
Virgil cut him off in return. "That- that's just tangential. I mean you seemed to act kinda, I dunno, weird I guess, today. As I was saying, I'm not a doctor in that kind of stuff, but I still know a lot about defense mechanisms..."  
Logan winced. "...and so-" He put a hand on his forehead, looking down. "I don't know." Virgil said quieter. "Really, I wouldn't... I just wanted to see if I could 'help' you if I could."  
There was a long silence. Logan took off his glasses and rubbed them with his shirt before putting them back on.  
"Well, for starters, you're already on-the-nose."  
Virgil looked up at him. "Huh?"  
"Usually I'm not comfortable talking about my, ah..." He shuddered a little. "...feelings, even to Patton sometimes, but I think now would be...potentially constructive." There was a beat. "To tell the truth, I feel the same, or similar, way."  
Virgil leaned a tiny bit closer. "Why's that?"  
"Virgil, do you know why I always act like..." He pursed his lips. "A robot?"  
"I wouldn't say... actually, yeah, nevermind. Go on?"  
"I act robotic, as you said, because of a defense mechanism. I try to perceive everything as, well, logical, so I don't get hurt. To put it simply, a robot doesn't feel, so it can't get hurt."  
"Oh, Logan..." Virgil frowned, his eyes shining. "I- I understand, but it's not healthy. We both know that. It's okay to be vulnerable, you know? I was kind of the same way before I met Roman, but over time he's helped me, uh, 'get out of my shell.' I wouldn't think of having a conversation like this even a year ago, but Roman and Patton, and... and even you have helped me to better empathize with people- and I'm still learning!"  
Logan stared at the floor. Virgil extended his hand, placing it on top of Logan's in a comforting gesture.  
"Lo?" He looked up reluctantly. "I don't mean to patronize you. I don't. I'm just saying that it's okay to let down your defenses sometimes, even if just a little. You did a good job already, just talking to me about this."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm proud of you already." Logan scratched his neck.  
"Thanks, Virge. Um..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I find that usually people find hugs a suitable show of affection. Or maybe it's just Patton rubbing off on me, I dunno."  
Virgil snerked. "Are you asking me for a hug?"  
"If you'll allow it." The two wrapped their arms around each other, albeit quite awkwardly. There was a bit of space between them, but the hug was warm anyway. They patted each other's backs a couple of times before retracting.  
"Alright then." Virgil yawned. "I think I'll get back to bed."  
"Me too." Logan agreed. Virgil walked up the stairs and Logan turned off the rest of the lights in the house that were on. The two retired to their respective rooms after a quiet exchange of "goodnight"-s.


	10. Chapter 10

Logan woke up at his shoulder being pushed. His eyes would barely open, but it was morning, and he had to. Hitting snooze was an awfully bad habit, and he wouldn't start today- even if it was a weekend. Logan felt around the bed, gathering his bearings, and pushed himself up. He picked up his glasses from his nightstand and turned to Patton at his side.  
"Morning." He greeted wearily. Patton, opposite of him, either had a hundred espresso shots just a moment before or was just in a good mood, but he grinned energetically either way.  
"Good morning!" Logan gave a reserved smile and stretched.  
"Guess we should go on out, eh? Humor the company?"  
Patton nodded and shot out of bed. "We've only got a few true hours of daylight left and those sleepyheads still won't wake up. I'll make breakfast."  
Logan thought for a moment. "If the smell of your cooking doesn't wake them up, I don't know what will."  
Patton giggled. "That's sweet. Now, get ready, please, the guests will be up before you can say Jackie Robinson."  
"Who's this 'Jackie Robinson' everyone talks about, and why is the amount of time to say his name a standard unit of measure?"  
"He was a baseball player in the late 40's, mid 50's. Think Babe Ruth type 'a stuff."  
"Oh, okay."  
Patton spun on his heel and raced downstairs to start breakfast.

...

Virgil got up first. He climbed out of bed, nearly falling off as his ankle got caught in the covers. Virgil righted himself, but the blanket and cover slipped off and exposed Roman, lying in a fetal position. He tried to make the bed again, but his boyfriend was in the way. "Roman." He didn't budge.  
"Roman!" Virgil raised his voice a little as he nudged him. He turned over.  
"Roman, ya bum, get up!" He said, lightly shoving him.  
Roman groaned and sat up. "Did you just call me a bum?"  
"Yessir I did. Patton's cooking, and if you don't get up and get dressed I'm gonna eat all of your breakfast." He put an arm over his forehead and tilted his head back dramatically. "Et tu, Brute?"  
"Yea." Virgil quipped. "Now spit-spot; I won't suffer this any longer. I'm hungy."  
"Aww, poor baby." Roman mocked, smiling as he got out of bed and readjusted the covers.  
"Don't patronize me." Virgil crossed his arms haughtily in response. "I need my num-nums, so if you could?" He gestured to the change of clothes at the foot of the bed.  
"I'll go freshen up."  
"Love ya, Virge."  
Virgil fixed him a quizzical glare he picked up from watching Logan. "I'm the sarcastic one." He softened. "But I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Logan thought about a few things as he got dressed and freshened up. That wasn't a particularly odd thing- he thought a lot- but nevertheless he dressed casually-but-not-too-casually and stood there, thinking. He couldn't peg any "ascribable" word to sum up the brief flutters that came and went; there wasn't really an adjective he could think of to describe his busy mind. Logan thought of Pensacola Beach. The sand, he could still remember clearly, gypsum and alabaster white, the balmy, summer scent that wafted off the Gulf, that smelled like light salt and peaches-and-cream and reminded him of Roman in a way, and how the seagulls- the nice ones that didn't dive-bomb for foodscraps- skwawked like a piccolo. He walked into the restroom.

...

"Logan!" Patton called out as Logan entered the dining room. "Breakfast's almost ready, thank goodness, Roman would've eaten it all if you came a second later!"  
"Hey!" He complained from the dining table. Virgil snerked and they returned to their conversation.  
Patton smiled a little. "They're cute together." He said softly under his breath.  
Logan caught it and scrambled for something to say in response. "So are we." Nailed it.  
"Oh, come now." Patton giggled. "Let's sit down, we have too much to do today and not nearly enough time!" They sat down at the table, bringing their sustenance and carefully setting up.  
For just a moment, silence. Chaos ensued.  
Roman's plate became the site of the Third Punic War: Carthage sacked and burned.  
Virgil's plate became Troy: Achilles fallen and temples desecrated.  
Patton's plate became Casablanca: the openings of Operation Torch.  
Logan's plate became the Napoleonic Wars: divided and conquered.  
The four finished their breakfast nearly as soon as it started, anxious to get out and do something before heading back to the airport.

...

"Universal Studios Orlando, here we come." Virgil said to himself as he did some vigorous preliminary packing. Roman stood opposite of him, taking part of it at his boyfriend's behest.  
"I take it you're excited?" He asked. Virgil rolled his eyes, smirking.  
"What gave it away?"  
"Lucky guess. You're a bit of a mystery, you know."  
"'The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma.'" He chuckled at his reference. The two packed a little more. "What has ya so excited, Virge?"  
Virgil looked up at him, lightly blushing. "Wizarding World. I used to love Harry Potter, but my parents always thought it was kid stuff, too 'silly' for me or something." He waved his hand absently. "They're probably right, but I still like it."  
Roman perked up. "I do too! What house are you?"  
Virgil shook his head, looking down at his luggage case.  
"Dunno. Never decided; I like them all."  
"You seem like a Slytherin."  
"Well you're definitely a Gryffindor. Courageous, Brave, Determined..."  
"Oh, stop." Roman blushed as he folded a shirt. "...stubborn, hot-tempered..."  
"Okay, you can actually stop now." Both snerked.

...

The group congregated downstairs, standing around for an awkward beat before Patton and Virgil went ahead to the car. (Virgil out of excited impatience and to escape the uncomfortable silence; Patton to keep him company.) Roman took a few steps to the door, stopping as Logan interrupted him.  
"Um, Roman?" He turned a quarter-ways around.  
"Yes?"  
"Can I speak to you, just for a moment?"


	12. Chapter 12

Roman turned to face him.  
"What's the low-down, Logan?" He cocked his head a little and made a skewed face at the wordplay.  
"Ah, yes, anyways..." Logan picked at the hem of his shirt, realizing how hard this was. "I felt that I should apologize." There was that infernal word again. *Feel.* "For what?" Roman raised an eyebrow.  
"My, err, perhaps uncomely behavior directed toward you for, ah... quite some time." His face felt warm.  
"English, please, Professor?" Logan strummed his fingers against each other.  
"I'm sorry for making fun of you all the time, okay?" He trembled, righting himself.  
"Logan..."  
"I know I often tease you for being impulsive and insult your intelligence and such, but-"  
"Logan, you're shaking." He didn't know what to do with his hands.  
"Look, Roman, I'm sorry for acting superior to you all the time. I'm just, I don't know, I'm envious of you."  
Roman raked his hand through his hair. "I accept your apology, but you haven't really been doing that recently. I should be the one apologizing; I tease you all the time!"  
Logan was quiet. "Really, you're not at fault here. Most of the time, you're just responding to when I provoke you. Y-you know those are just jokes, right?" There was a sad sort of inflection in his voice, and his eyes had a faraway look to them.  
"I- I know."  
"Thanks for apologizing, Lo, but it's not necessary. *I'm* sorry."  
There was yet another uncomfortable silence.  
"You're jealous of me?"  
"Envious, but... yes." Logan barely whispered.  
"What for?"  
He shrugged, trembling a little again. "Your relationship with Virgil. How sociable you are. How your'e following your dreams- how you could just run off to Manhattan and somehow become a Broadway actor in no time and..." Logan shivered. "...just left so easily and everything's just do easy for you and how you-" A stubborn tear fell down his cheek. "H-how you just left us. How you just left *me.*"  
Roman was unreadable.  
"It sounds so selfish out loud." Logan sniffled. "I'm sorry."  
Roman softened a little, his expression melting to a sort of confused/sad. "Well." Gosh, he didn't even know where to begin. "I didn't realize I actually, you know, meant so much to you. I- I'm sorry I left without knowing how much I meant to you first, but I'm not sorry I left. You know how small this town is. I'm not trying to say my dreams are too big for you- absolutely not. They're big enough for both of us."  
Logan tilted his head, wiping his eyes. "I needed to hear that. Thank you, Roman."  
"There ya go." He scratched the back of his neck. "How's about we go and get in the car, hm?"  
"Yeah." Logan readied himself as they left, turning and locking the door before heading to the car.

...

Logan opened the car door and sat on the passenger seat, buckling up.  
"Hey, Patton?" He turned from the wheel.  
"Ye-?"  
Logan pulled him in before he could finish his question, kissing him intensely in spite of the seatbelt. Patton pulled back after a couple of seconds. "L-Logan!" He whisper-yelled, blushing profusely as his eyebrows shot up.  
A pair of high-pitched self-righteous "Ooh!"-s came from the backseat, Virgil and Roman giggling. The four had a laughing fit for a good, long minute.


End file.
